About Love
by Fujisaki B-Rabbit
Summary: Sakura tidak tau apa itu cinta. Tapi semenjak dia datang dalam hidupnya, Sakura jadi tau apa itu cinta...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto, Fuji cuma minjem chara-nya doang~**

**Fujisaki B-Rabbit`s fic.**

**Genre: Romance - Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Warning : Sepertinya OOC, Gaje dan -semoga saja tidak ada- typo. Kalau genre-nya salah kasih tau Fuji ya :)**

**~Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**_[Chapter 1]_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Cinta.._**

**_Hanya satu kata.. _**

**_Namun penuh dengan makna.._**

**_Apa itu cinta? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu.._**

**_Tetapi… Semenjak dia ada didalam hidupku,_**

**_Aku baru tahu.. Apa itu artinya cinta.._**

"Huwaaaa! Aku terlambat!"

Jam yang melingkar ditanganku menunjukan pukul 08:05. Bel sekolah akan bertandang 25 menit lagi. Aku terus berlari kearah stasiun untuk mendapatkan kereta, transportasi tercepat untuk sampai kesekolah.

"Itu dia!"

Pintu kereta mulai menutup. Kupercepat lariku karena aku akan sangat terlambat kesekolah jika menunggu kereta berikutnya.

"Hup!" Aku melompat sebelum pintu kereta benar-benar tertutup rapat. Syukurlah aku masih bisa masuk kedalam kereta. Tetapi….. Ini sesak sekali!

Semua orang berdorong-dorongan di kereta yang penuh, sehingga tubuhku berkali-kali terbentur kebelakang.

"Uugghh! Aku sulit bernafas…"

"Ulurkan tanganmu!" Seseorang mengintrupsi perkataanku.

Tidak jelas wajahnya, namun kuulurkan tanganku. Kemudian dia menarikku dari kerumunan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Sekarang wajahnya terlihat jelas.

Seorang cowok berambut kuning jabrik dengan bola mata berwarna biru langit. Masing-masing di pipi-nya ada 3 garis bekas luka cakaran.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Arigatou.." jawabku tersenyum.

Kuperhatikan bajuyang ia kenakan. Seragam sekolah yang rasanya sangat aku kenal.

"Kau siswa di Shinobigakuen kan?" tanyaku.

"Begitulah.. Kau pasti siswi di Kunoichigakuen? Waaah.. ternyata sekolah kita bersebelahan ya" gumamnya.

Shinobigakuen merupakan sekolah khusus laki-laki, sedangkan Kunoichigakuen adalah sekolah khusus perempuan. Sebelumnya ke dua sekolah ini bergabung, namanya Konohagakuen. Dulu, Konohagakuen dibangun oleh kepala sekolah Shinobigakuen dan Kunoichigakuen, Jiraiya(Kepala sekolah Shinobigakuen) dan Tsunade(Kepala sekolah Kunoichigakuen). Tetapi karena terjadi pertikaian diantara mereka, mereka pun memutuskan untuk memisahkan Konohagakuen menjadi Shinobigakuen dan Kunoichigakuen.

"Kalau boleh tau, namamu siapa?" tanya cowok itu.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura"

"Sakura? Nama yang manis. Sama seperti orangnya, hehehe" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Deg!" Entah kenapa mendengar perkataanya aku merasa panas ditelingaku.

Tak terasa kereta sudah sampai ditempat pemberhentian kami. Lantas kami lekas keluar dari kereta dan berjalan meninggalkan stasiun beriringan. Kalau sudah naik kereta aku sudah tidak khawatir terlambat lagi ..

"Kau siswi kelas berapa?" tanya cowok itu. Karena sedari tadi tidak ada yang membuka percakapan.

"Kelas 2. Kau?"

"Sama sepertimu. Hmmmm… kau mengenal Hinata?"

"Hinata? Maksudmu Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Iya, Hyuuga Hinata. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Kami pernah sekelas saat kelas 1"

"Ooh.. begitu ya…"

Tak terasa sekolah kami mulai terlihat..

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas yang dikereta tadi. Tanpamu mungkin aku sudah mati di sana"

"Hahahaha.. Bisa saja kau, Sakura"

Mendengar tawanya yang begitu renyah, membuatku merasa kalau dia adalah orang yang ramah dan ceria.

"Oi Teme !" cowok itu memanggil seseorang didepannya. Cowok berambut hitam yang mencuat kebelakang itu berhenti dan menengok kebelakang.

"Sudah dulu ya Sakura. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi .." ujar cowok itu lalu berlari meninggalkanku.

"Eh tunggu!"

Cowok berambut kuning itu menoleh kearahku.

"Siapa namamu? Sedari tadi kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu"

"Oh iya aku lupa. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sakura"

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, ia benar-benar berlalu dari hadapanku. Melihatnya menyusul temannya yang berambut hitam tadi, jantungku berdebar-debar. Ada apa denganku? Dan perasaan apa ini? Rasanya… Menggelitik…..

.

.

.

**_Uzumaki Naruto…._**

**_Laki-laki yang menyelamatkanku dari kerumunan manusia dikereta…_**

**_Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan laki-laki yang seumuran denganku.._**

**_Karena dari kecil aku selalu masuk sekolah khusus perempuan.._**

**_Hatiku terasa aneh jika mengingat Uzumaki Naruto.._**

**_Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini…_**

**_Dan sampai sekarang.. aku tidak tahu.. maksud dari perasaanku ini…_**

"Zraassshhh !"

"Huwaaa hujan!"

Aku langsung berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Ah! Itu dia ada toko buku**_. _**Kupercepat lariku sebelum bajuku benar-benar basah.

"Waaah.. hujannya deras sekali"

"Sakura?" Seseorang memanggilku.

"Eh, U-Uzumaki Naruto?!" pekikku.

"Haha.. panggil Naruto saja"

"Baiklah.. Terjebak hujan juga?"

"Yaaah.. seperti yang kau lihat" jawabnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Aku merasa…. Senyumannya itu bagaikan matahari. Membuat perasaanku hangat saat melihatnya. Angin berhembus begitu kencang, membuatku kedinginan.

"Ini pakai jaketku" Dia memakaikan jaketnya kepadaku.

"Eh?!" Aku terkejut, wajahnya begitu dekat denganku.

"Deg! Deg!" Lagi-lagi perasaan ini.

Sebenarnya aku terkena penyakit apa, sih?! Jantungku….

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?"

Aku tak mengubris perkataan Naruto.

"Sakura? Sakura?"

Aku mendongak kearahnya..

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah. Apakah kau sakit?" Ia memegangi keningku.

A-Aku…..

Aku memundurkan badanku karena semakin lama jantungku berdetak lebih cepat .

"A-aku tidak apa-apa" jawabku tergagap.

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum padaku.

"Boleh aku meminta nomor _handphone_-mu?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh, No-nomor _handphone_? Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingn mengenalmu lebih jauh. Tidak boleh?"

"Ng~ Bo-boleh kok"

Kenapa aku jadi tergagap begini? Sungguh ini bukan khasku.

"A-aku pinjam _handphone_-mu" kataku.

Kemudian Naruto memberikan _handphone_-nya padaku. Kutuliskan nomor _handphone-_ku disana, setelah selesai ku kembalikan _handphone_ berwarna oranye miliknya.

"Waaah.. arigatou Sakura" ucapnya.

"Hm. Sa-sama-sama"

"Hahahahaha, kau aneh kalau gagap seperti itu. Santai saja, ok?" ujarnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan karena malu. Kini hujan telah reda.

"Ini, terima kasih jaketnya" Kukembalikan lagi jaket Naruto yang tadi dipakaikannya.

"Loh? Tak apa kau gunakan saja. Sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkannya dari pada aku, hehehe"

"Hmmmm.. baiklah.."

"Oh iya aku baru ingat, ada yang harus ku beli di supermarket. Aku duluan ya"

"Kapan kita bisa bertemu untuk mengembalikan jaket ini?"

"Kapan saja kau bisa kembalikan. Bukankah sekolah kita bersebelahan? Hahaha.. sudah ya" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dariku.

Naruto…

Kau orang yang baik dan perhatian…

Padahal kita baru saja berkenalan…

Ini aneh…

.

.

.

Kupandangi langit biru cerah berawan dari balik jendela kelasku. Aku memperhatikan awan itu. Awannya… mirip Naruto…

"Oi Sakura!" Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku pun tersentak.

"I-Ino! Membuatku kaget saja" helaku sambil mengelus dadaku.

"Habis dari tadi aku dan Tenten memanggilmu, tetapi kau diam saja" timpal Ino.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Akhir-akhir ini tampangmu seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran saja" ujar Tenten.

"Ka-kasmaran? Apa itu?" tanyaku polos.

"Kasmaran, Sakura. Jatuh cinta… Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apa itu jatuh cinta?" ucap Tenten.

Aku menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Astaga Sakura! Kau belum pernah berpacaran!?" hentak Ino.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah bersemu.

"Me-memangnya jatuh cinta itu rasanya seperti apa?" tanyaku.

Ino duduk di bangku depan mejaku. Sedangkan Tenten menyeret bangku disamping mejaku. Mereka menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Kau benar-benar tak tau jatuh cinta itu seperti apa, Sakura?" tanya Tenten serius.

"Aku tidak tau.."

"Apakah kau pernah merasakan jantungmu berdebar-debar bila didekat laki-laki? Atau wajahmu bersemu merah dan terkadang kamu tergagap bila bersama dengan laki-laki? Kau pernah merasakan itu, Sakura?" tanya Ino panjang lebar.

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik.. aku tengah berfikir. Ino dan Tenten masih menunggu jawabanku.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini… aku merasakan hal itu" jawabku.

"Hah? Benarkah!?" pekik Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Hm. Akhir-akhir ini jantungku sering berdetak dengan kencang. Tapi rasanya tidak sakit, melainkan geli. Sebenarnya itu penyakit apa?"

"Sakura, itu bukanlah penyakit. Tapi itulah yang disebut dengan jatuh cinta" jawab Tenten.

"Jadi.. aku sedang jatuh cinta sekarang ini?" tanyaku.

"Benar. Jadi… kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan siapa, Sakura?" goda Ino.

"Eh? Itu… aku malu mengatakannya.."  
"Kenapa malu, Sakura? Bukankah kita teman baik? Sudah ceritakan saja. Tak kami beritahukan siapa-siapa kok" ujar Tenten.

"Benar ya, tidak memberitahukan siapa-siapa?" tanyaku untuk meyakinkan.

Ino dan Tenten berlagak mengunci mulut mereka. Aku menghela nafas untuk memulai bercerita.

"Aku… sedang suka… dengan seorang siswa di Shinobigakuen" kataku.

"Eh, siapa? Dia kelas berapa?" tanya Ino.

"Sama seperti kita…"

"Benarkah? Pacarku juga sekolah disana. Namanya siapa?" tanya Tenten.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto" aku malu menyebutkan namanya.

"Huwaaaa aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa orangnya? Bagaimana kalau kau perkenalkan pada kami?" ujar Ino.

"Eh, itu… tidak bisa. Karena... aku sendiri juga jarang bertemu dengannya"

"Drreeet… drreeet…" _handphone_-ku bergetar.

"Pesan masuk? Dari siapa?" kubuka isi pesan itu.

**_Bisakah kita ketemuan hari ini? _**

_**Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. **_

_**Aku tunggu kau didepan gerbang sekolahmu**__. _

**_Naruto_**

Aku terkejut melihat pesan dari Naruto.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?" tanya Tenten karena ia merasa raut wajahku berubah saat membaca pesan.

Aku hanya diam saja, namun tanganku meletakkan _handphone_-ku didepan mereka. Mengisyaratkan mereka membaca pesan yang kubaca. Ino mengambil _handphone_-ku dan membaca isi pesan itu, begitu juga dengan Tenten. Mereka juga ikut terkejut setelah melihat pesan itu.

"Sakura… kau harus menemuinya!" ucap Ino bersemangat.

"Menurutmu dia ingin mengatakan apa, ya?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Hmmm… mungkin dia ingin menyatakan cinta padamu, hihihihi.." timpal Tenten.

.

.

.

******TBC******

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hola reader's! Fuji balik lagi~ ^w^**

**Kali ini Fuji buat cerita ber-chapter ^^**

**Tadinya fic' ini pingin Fuji buat genre-nya Angst, tapi gak yakin kalau akan buat reader's tersentuh. Jadi kubuat genre-nya jadi Hurt/Comfort ^^ **

**Rencanya fic' ini akan selesai dalam 3 chapter ^^**

**Gimana? lanjut atau delete? :)**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto, Fuji cuma minjem chara-nya doang~**

**Fujisaki B-Rabbit`s fic.**

**Genre: Romance - Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Warning : Sepertinya OOC, Gaje dan -semoga saja tidak ada- typo. Kalau genre-nya salah kasih tau Fuji ya :)**

**~Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**_[Chapter 2]_**

**_._**

**_._**

Sebentar lagi bel pulang sekolah akan berdentang. Entah kenapa aku jadi tambah berdebar-debar.

"Krriiiiiingg!" Akhirnya bel yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba.

"Baiklah, pelajaran akan dilanjutkan lusa depan" ucap Kurenai-sensei.

"Arigatou Kurenai-sensei!" salam seluruh murid.

Kurenai-sensei pun keluar meninggalkan kelas.

"Sakura, ayo cepat!" kata Ino.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali Ino?" gumamku.

"Tentu saja agar Naruto tidak menunggu lama didepan gerbang" jawab Ino semangat.

"Kenapa malah kalian yang bersemangat? Heran" timpalku.

"Hehehehe, habiskami penasaran dengan Naruto. Ayo cepat" Tenten menarik tanganku agar bisa cepat kedepan gerbang.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah sebelum sampai didepan gerbang.

"Itu dia Naruto!" tunjukku.

Ino dan Tenten melihat kearah yang kutunjuk. Terlihat Naruto tengah berdiri dipohon sebelah pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Waaaah.. kau hebat juga ya pilih pasangan, Sakura" goda Ino sambil menyikut tangan kiriku.

"Iiihh.. apaan sih Ino!" Wajahku memerah karena perkataan Ino.

Ino dan Tenten hanya tertawa melihat wajahku yang memerah.

"Sakura, ganbatte!" ucap Tenten menyemangatiku.

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Arigatou Tenten"

"Kami duluan ya, Sakura" ujar Ino ketika dia menyadari kalau Naruto sudah melihat kearahku.

Ino pun menarik tangan Tenten untuk menjauhiku. Kudekati Naruto yang sudah beranjak menyusulku.

"Maaf menunggu lama" ucapku.

"Aah.. aku juga baru sampai kok" jawabnya dengan senyuman lebar. Senyuman yang sangat aku sukai.

"Jadi, kau ingin membicarakan apa, Naruto?"

" Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan di kafe itu saja? Biar lebih enak"

"Hmmm.. baiklah, tidak masalah"

Kami pun bergegas meninggalkan sekolah menuju kafe yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Setelah sampai disana, Naruto memesankan minuman untuk kami berdua. Kami saling diam, padahal pesanan kami sudah ada didepan meja. Kuberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan.

"Ja-jadi Naruto, kau ingin membicarakan apa?"

"Sakura… aku menyukaimu…"

"Eh, APA!?" Aku terkejut mendengar pengakuan Naruto yang sangat tiba-tiba ini.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertemuan kita dikereta waktu itu. Aku suka sifatmu yang lucu. Jadi.. bisakah kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Aku masih _shock_ dengan pengakuan Naruto, namun Naruto meyakinkanku dengan meraih kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Aku menutup mataku untuk mengumpulkan keyakinan. Kemudian kuanggukan kepalaku dua kali.

"Eh, HORE!" teriak Naruto keras, sampai-sampai orang-orang yang berada di kafe memperhatikan kami.

"Na-Naruto! Jangan teriak-teriak begitu" hardikku menahan malu.

"Hehehehe, maaf… Habis aku terlalu senang" cengirnya.

Sifat Naruto yang nakal begini…

Benar-benar lucu…

.

.

.

**_Waktuku bersamamu.._**

**_Ingin rasanya aku memeluk dirimu.._**

**_Dan berharap kau s'lalu ada disampingku.._**

**_Namun… Semua itu…_**

**_Hanyalah sebuah mimpi…_**

*1 bulan kemudian…*

"Naruto, ini bekal untukmu…" ucapku sambil memberikan kotak bekal untuknya.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan, kau selalu membuatkanku bekal" jawab Naruto senang.

"Hari ini mau pulang bersama?"

"Maaf Sakura-chan, hari ini aku mau kerumah Neji. Ada tugas kelompok yang harus dikerjakan. Tak apa, kan?"

"Tak apa kok" jawabku tersenyum.

"Baiklah, selamat belajar Sakura-chan" ujar Naruto berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

Aku masih diam tak bergeming ditempatku berdiri.

"Haaah~ Akhir-akhir ini… dia begitu sibuk…"

Lalu aku masuk kedalam gerbang sekolah untuk menuju kekelas. Sesampai disana, aku melihat Ino tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ino, kau kenapa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Mantanku Sakura… ternyata Kiba berpacaran dengan Hinata"

"Eh? Hyuuga Hinata? Hinata kelas sebelah, kan?"

"Iya Sakura, aku baru tau dari Tenten"

"Kau yakin Tenten?"

"Kemarin aku kerumah pacarku, ternyata pacarku bersaudara dengan Hinata. Lalu saat aku mau pulang, aku lihat Kiba mengantarkan Hinata pulang, Hinata juga mencium pipi Kiba sebelum dia pulang. Apa itu artinya mereka tidak berpacaran? "

"Aku merasa sedih…"tutur Ino.

"Ino, jangan sedih begitu.. Biarkan saja Kiba bersama Hinata. Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya. Percaya itu" hibur Tenten.

"Tenten benar, Ino. Bukankah kau cantik? Pasti banyak laki-laki yang menyukaimu" tambahku.

"Kalian benar, terima kasih ya teman-teman sudah menghiburku" ucap Ino sambil memelukku dan Tenten.

"Itulah gunanya teman.." timpal Tenten.

.

.

.

"Tuuuut… tuuuut.." Aku menunggu Naruto mengangkat telponku.

Sudah 10 kali aku menelpon Naruto, tetapi tidak diangkat.

"Apa dia sudah tidur, ya?"

Kuletakkan _handphone_-ku dan kurebahkan diriku sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang mengangkat telponku. Padahal aku ingin membahas sesuatu padanya…"

Jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar…"

Aku memakai _sweater_-ku dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ibu.

"Aku mau cari udara segar dulu, bu" ucapku seraya menutup pintu.

Udara diluar begitu menyejukkan. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju taman, sekedar mengelilingi taman sepertinya cukup.

Taman begitu sepi, tentu saja! Inikan sudah malam. Namun…. Tunggu!

"Itukan Hinata…"

Dia tengah duduk berdua ditaman dengan seseorang. Seseorang itu memeluk Hinata yang tengah menangis.

"Siapa orang itu…"

Kuperhatikan seseorang yang memeluk Hinata itu. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Laki-laki berambut kuning dan jaket yang dipakai orang itu mirip dengan…

"Naruto…." Aku terkejut melihatnya.

"Tidak… Tidak! Itu bukan Naruto! Naruto tidak mungkin seperti itu!"

Aku pergi meninggalkan taman menuju kerumah. Sesampai dirumah aku langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Kemudian aku menangis dibelakang pintu.

"Naruto… Kenapa…"

"_Sakura hirahira maioritte ochite__…"_ Lagu Ikimonogakari-Sakura melantun dari _handphone_-ku yang pertanda panggilan masuk.

Aku merangkak keranjangku untuk mengambil _handphone_-ku.

"Sakura-chan maaf ya, tadi aku ketiduran. _Handphone_-nya tidak kedengeran karena aku _silent_"

"Nguuungg~" Aku merasa hatiku ngilu dan sakit.

"Jadi.. tadi kamu tidur ya, Naruto…" ucapku lirih.

"Iya, maaf ya Sakura-chan"

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa"

"Kamu marah ya Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak kok, tidak marah"

"Suaramu kenapa? Seperti habis menangis saja"

Aku hanya diam menahan air mata dan isakanku.

"Aku ganggu kamu, ya? Yasudah, beristirahatlah.." ujar Naruto kemudian panggilan terputus.

Kurebahkan diriku diatas ranjang. Seketika bantal yang menutupi wajahku telah basah…

.

.

.

******TBC******

* * *

**A/N: **

**Gimana? lanjut atau delete? :)**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto, Fuji cuma minjem chara-nya doang~**

**Fujisaki B-Rabbit`s fic.**

**Genre: Romance - Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Warning : Sepertinya OOC, Gaje dan -semoga saja tidak ada- typo. Kalau genre-nya salah kasih tau Fuji ya :)**

**~Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**_[Chapter 3]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

***Keesokan harinya didepan sekolah Shinobigakuen …***

"Kemana ya Naruto? Kenapa belum datang juga" gumamku sambil celingak-celinguk digerbang Shinobigakuen.

Aku hendak memberikan bekal untuk Naruto, tetapi ia belum muncul-muncul juga.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" ucap seseorang dibelakangku dengan suara berat.

Aku menengok kebelakang.

"Bukannya kau pacarnya Naruto?" lanjutnya.

"Ah, dia cowok yang waktu itu pernah dipanggil Naruto dihari pertama kami bertemu" batinku. "I-iya, aku kesini mau memberi bekal untuknya. Tapi dia tidak muncul-muncul juga" kataku.

"Aku teman sebangkunya. Mau menitip?"

"Eh, sungguh boleh? Waaah.. terima kasih.. eee.."

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Ah, arigatou Sasuke" Aku membungkukkan badanku.

"Hn" jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih, ya" Aku pun berlalu darinya.

Aku tidak tau kalau sebenarnya Sasuke menatap kepergianku dengan tersenyum kecil.

Saat aku masuk kedalam gerbang, aku berpapasan dengan Hinata. Melihat dia aku jadi ingat kejadian kemarin.

"Pagi Hinata.." sapaku padanya.

"Eh, pa-pagi Sakura.." jawabnya.

"Matamu kenapa, Hinata? Terlihat sembab"

"Ah! Ti-tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, Sakura. Ha-hanya kurang tidur"

"Hmmm.. begitu ya"

"Sakura… Kamu berpacaran dengan Na-Naruto ya?"

"Eh, kau kenal Naruto?"

"I-iya, dia temannya Neji, saudaraku yang bersekolah di Shinobigakuen. Jadi aku mengenalnya"

"Neji? Saudara Hinata? Berarti pacarnya Tenten" pikirku.

"Su-sudah dulu ya, Sakura" ujar Hinata ketika kami sudah dekat dipintu kelas masing-masing.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah berbasa-basi dengan Hinata, aku mendekati Tenten yang sedang membaca komik dibangkunya.

"Tenten.."

"Eh Sakura, ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

"Kau mau bertanya apa?" Tenten meletakkan komiknya dikolong mejanya.

"Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau pacarmu adalah saudara Hinata, apakah namanya Neji?"

"Iya, namanya Hyuuga Neji. Memangnya ada apa, Sakura?"

"Begini, apakah lusa yang lalu Neji ada acara bersama teman-temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok?"

"Enggg~ lusa yaa… Dia memang ada acara, tapi bukan kerja kelompok. Dia mengajakku kencan"

"Kau yakin Tenten?"

"Hm, aku yakin. Memang ada apa sih, Sakura?" tanyanya penasaran.

Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku tengah mencerna kata-kata Tenten. Entah kenapa hatiku begitu ngilu dan sakit lagi seperti kemarin, dan rasanya air mataku ingin keluar.

"Sakura?" panggil Tenten.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok, Tenten"

Tenten hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Sungguh ini berita pagi yang tak menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi…"

"Uugghhh.. Naruto sebenarnya kemana, sih?"

Aku terus menelpon Naruto, tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku sedang berada digerbang sekolah Naruto untuk mengajak dia pulang bersama. Tapi sama seperti tadi pagi, ia tak muncul-muncul juga.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Naruto?"

"Kau lagi…" ucap seseorang dibelakangku dengan suara yang berat.

"Eh, Uchiha Sasuke.." gumamku.

"Kelas sudah bubar 5 menit yang lalu"

"Eh? Eengg~ aku mencari Naruto. Apa dia sudah keluar?"

"Sudah dari tadi. Kau tidak lihat?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku lesu.

"Kenapa tidak member tau dia lewat _handphone_?"

"Sudah kulakukan, tetapi nomornya tidak aktif"

Sasuke menunjukan mimik wajah prihatin kepadaku, hanya sedetik. Kemudian wajahnya kembali datar. Apa maksudnya?

"Naruto habis berkelahi…"

"APA!?" Aku terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Naruto _diskors_ selama 3 hari karena berkelahi dengan Inuzuka Kiba"

"A-apa yang membuat dia berkelahi?"

Sasuke hanya diam, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku juga tidak tau..."

Aku menatap matanya, ada kegelisahan disana. Sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Aku harus pulang. Lebih baik kau juga pulang" ucapnya pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku pundung, karena aku tidak tau rumah Naruto untuk menanyakan hal ini padanya. Selama aku berpacaran dengannya belum pernah aku berkunjung kerumahnya. Mau menelpon juga _handphone_-nya tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Naruto… Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini…."

.

.

.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu, namun selama tiga hari itu pula Naruto tidak memberikan kabar padaku. Rasa sakit dan perih semakin terasa dihatiku. Setiap hari aku harus menangis karena Naruto. Aku bingung dengan sikapnya yang sudah berubah 180o dari sifat Naruto yang biasanya lucu dan perhatian kepadaku. Aku merindukannya, aku merindukannya yang dulu, yang selalu membuat hati ini hangat. Selama tiga hari itu aku menghubungi _handphone_-nya yang tidak pernah aktif. Hati dan fikiranku benar-benar dibuat kacau olehnya.

"Rasanya aku tak mau berangkat kesekolah…"

"Sakura! Mau sampai kapan kamu tidur? Ayo cepat bangun!" Suara Ibu dari dapur terdengar sampai kamarku.

Mau tak mau aku harus berangkat ke sekolah. Padahal aku sedang sakit, yaa.. hatiku sedang sakit.. karena Naruto…

Aku berangkat sekolah dengan lunglai, sungguh aku tak bersemangat sekarang ini.

"Sakura…"

Suara itu… aku kenal… Suara yang kurindukan…

"Naruto!"

Dia menghampiriku, wajahnya begitu serius.

"Kamu kemana saja, Naruto? Kau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku"

Naruto tak menjawab penuturanku. Aku terdiam. Mimik wajah Naruto tetap menunjukan keseriusan. Ada apa ini?

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Sekarang" Naruto menarik tanganku menjauh dari gerbang sekolah.

Setelah cukup jauh dari kawasan sekolah, Naruto melepaskan tanganku. Sungguh hatiku bertanya-tanya saat ini.

"Kau ingin bicara apa, Naruto?"

Naruto diam sejenak. "Aku rasa hubungan kita tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi….."

Seperti petir, menyambar tepat di dadaku. Rasanya sesakdan sakit sekali…

"Ke-kenapa begitu, Naruto?"

"Sebenarnya aku mendekatimu dan menjadikanmu sebagai pacarku.. itu semua hanya untuk pelarian semata…"

"Pe-pelarian…."

"Iya.. Kau tau Hinata? Sebelumnya Hinata adalah pacarku. Hubungan kami kandas karena ternyata ia lebih memilih teman baikku, Inuzuka Kiba. Dan memutuskan hubungan kami karena ia merasa diriku terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Aku sungguh frustasi. Aku sangat menyayangi Hinata. Namun aku bertemu denganmu.. Sungguh saat aku melihatmu kau mirip sekali dengan Hinata. Kupikir dengan berpacaran denganmu, aku bisa menghilangkan hati dan fikiranku tentangnya. Tapi ternyata… perasaanku dengan Hinata semakin lama semakin bertambah besar. Saat menunggumu disekolah, aku selalu melihatnya. Terkadang Kiba menjemputnya. Raut wajahnya senang sekali. Aku menginginkan kebahagiaannya dan kufikir Kiba adalah kebahagiaannya. Ternyata tidak! Akhir-akhir ini Kiba sering membuatnya menangis. Aku tidak bisa melihat Hinata menangis. Aku ingin dia selalu tersenyum. Tapi aku juga memikul beban yang berat. Aku masih punya ikatan denganmu.. Semakin lama aku membohongimu, semakin besar rasa sayangku pada Hinata, maka semakin berat pula rasa bersalahku padamu. Sungguh aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, tapi aku juga tak ingin melihat Hinata bersedih.."

"Jadi.. selama ini.. aku hanya pelarianmu… Selama ini.. kau menanyakan Hinata terus.. karena… Selama ini.. semua kemesraan ini.. hubungan ini.. Semuanya hanya…" Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi.

"Sakura… Maafkan aku.." ucap Naruto lirih.

Aku tak kuat! Aku berlari menjauhi Naruto…

"SAKURA!" Naruto meneriaki namaku.

Buat apa!? Bukankah kau lebih memilih Hinata ketimbang diriku!? Bukankah kau lebih menyayangi dirinya!? Sana! Kejarlah dia! Biarkan aku membawa hatiku yang hancur ini menjauh darimu…..

.

.

.

******TBC******

* * *

**A/N: **

**RnR? :)**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola reader's ! ^^ Heheheh, maaf yah baru bisa update sekarang. Yup! About love chapter ini merupakan chapter terakhir dari fuji..**

**Sebelumnya Fuji mau balas review dulu:**

**- adityaisyours : arigatou atas review-nya, hehehe maaf ya telat update-nya XD**

**- gues : Hehehe iya, kemaren itu langsung update 3 chapter. arigatou review-nya ^^**

**- Terminator: hehehe makasih kalo karya fuji menarik. ini bukan naruto yang dibuat sakit hati sama sakura, tapi sakura yang dibuat sakit hati sama naruto hehe^^**

**- SungJoyers : wow jamban! XD yah makasih kalo nyentuh hati, tapi gak pake beliin coklat juga kaleee =.,= *jitak**

**hahahaha yaudah, dari pada kelamaan langsung aja ya XDD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto, Fuji cuma minjem chara-nya doang~**

**Fujisaki B-Rabbit`s fic.**

**Genre: Romance - Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Warning : Sepertinya OOC, Gaje dan -semoga saja tidak ada- typo. Kalau genre-nya salah kasih tau Fuji ya :)**

**~Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

**_[Chapter 4 ]_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Mengapa cinta itu menyakitkan?_**

**_Mengapa cinta itu menyedihkan?_**

**_Mengapa cinta ada didalam diriku?_**

**_Aku menyesal telah merasakan cinta!_**

**_Hatiku begitu sesak… Hatiku begitu miris… Hatiku begitu hancur…_**

**_Ternyata cinta begitu jahat! _**

Aku terus berlari membawa hatiku. Tak tau harus kemana. Hatiku rasanya begitu sakit… Apakah ini yang namanya patah hati? Kenapa harus sesakit ini? Dan kenapa harus pacar pertama yang menyakiti hatiku?

Aku tak selingkuh! Aku tak menyakiti hatinya! Tapi mengapa Naruto tega melakukan ini kepadaku!? Sungguh ini benar-benar sakit.

Aku berhenti ditaman dekat kota. Tak ada lagi dalam fikiranku untuk berangkat sekolah. Yang kufikirkan, kenapa cinta begitu kejam padaku? Kenapa Tuhan mengizinkanku merasakan cinta? Kenapa Tuhan tega membuatku merasakan semua ini? Ini tidak adil Tuhan! Tidak adil!

"Sakit… Sakit…." Aku mendekap diriku didekat taman, menangis sepuasnya disini.

Sungguh aku merasa hidupku sudah hancur! Untuk apa aku didunia ini!? Tuhan saja tega padaku!

Tak terasa aku sudah lama sekali meratap ditaman ini. Mataku sudah bengkak, bahkan air mataku tak dapat keluar lagi. Aku sudah lelah, benar-benar lelah!

Kulangkahkan kakiku dari taman ini dengan perasaan yang berat. Jalanku sudah gontai tak bersemangat. Lebih baik aku pulang saja..

Aku hendak menyebrang, namun aku tak tau kalau ternyata lampu lalu lintas sudah menunjukan warna hijau.

"TIIINN!" suara _klakson_ yang nyaring sekali.

Kulihat truk besar melaju dengan kencang didepanku. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Biarkan saja tubuhku terhempas olehnya. Toh, aku sudah tidak semangat lagi menjalani hidupku!

Namun… sesuatu mendorongku dari tengah jalan. Dia memeluk tubuhku…

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Suara berat itu…

"Sasuke….."

"Kau mau mati, hah!?" teriaknya padaku.

Aku mendorongnya menjauh dariku.

"Iya! Aku mau mati! Buat apa aku hidup didunia yang keparat ini!? Bahkan Tuhan senang membuatku tersiksa!" bentakku.

Sasuke memelukku. Dia menyandarkan kepalaku ke dada bidangnya. Ia mendekapku dengan erat.

"Tenanglah.. Tenangkan dirimu… Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah! Keluarkan semuanya…" gumamnya.

Badanku bergetar, hatiku terasa ngilu saat Sasuke mengatakan itu. Aku membalas pelukannya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Huaaaaa…"

.

.

.

"Ini minumlah.." Sasuke memberikan sekaleng kopi hangat.

Aku menerimanya dan meneguk sedikit demi sedikit kopi itu.

"Kau sudah baikkan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Ya, aku sudah mulai tenang sekarang.

"Kenapa kau hendak bunuh diri seperti itu?"

Aku tak langsung menjawab. Berat hatiku untuk mengingat Naruto lagi.

"Aku tak memaksakanmu untuk menceritakannya. Lagipula aku…."

"Aku putus dengan Naruto.." Aku memotong perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia berusaha menyimak ceritaku.

"Tadi pagi Naruto memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungan kami. Ia lebih memilih Hinata, mantan pacarnya sebelum aku. Selama ini ia hanya menganggapku sebagai pelariannya saja. Ia lebih menyayangi Hinata daripada aku. Padahal aku mencintainya bahkan menyayanginya dengan tulus. Kupikir dialah orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya , ternyata aku salah. Dia adalah orang yang mengajariku apa itu cinta, dan aku ingin dia selalu ada disisiku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. _Hiks_.. Aku ingin dia didalam hidupku. _Hiks.. hiks.. _Aku bodoh ya?" tuturku kembali menangis.

"Dulu aku pernah begitu…"

Aku menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Dulu aku juga sama sepertimu, persis di posisimu. Aku ditinggal oleh orang yang aku kasihi. Karena hal itu, aku sering datang ke _club_ malam untuk melampiaskan perasaanku. Mulai dari minum-minum dan merokok. Padahal waktu itu aku masih kelas 3 SMP. Sama sepertimu, aku menyalahkan Tuhan atas hubunganku itu"

Lalu Sasuke menatapku.

"Tapi lama-lama aku sadar, Sakura. Apa yang kulakukan saat itu benar-benar salah. Aku tak berhak menyalahkan Tuhan atas itu semua, malah Tuhan baik padaku. Karena hal itu, aku jadi tau kalau dia bukanlah yang terbaik untuk hidupku. Ingat Sakura, Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk umatnya. Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti aku mendapatkan pendamping yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Aku tau, aku cinta mati padanya. Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk melepaskannya. Lebih baik dia bahagia dengan orang lain, daripada dia sengsara bersamaku. Itulah arti cinta sejati yang sebenarnya. Dan janganlah kau merasa kesepian dan tak ada yang memperdulikanmu. Kau tidak sendirian, Sakura! Ada orang tua yang selalu menyanyangimu, ada teman-teman yang selalu menyemangatimu dan yang paling penting, ada Tuhan yang selalu mendekapmu"

Aku mencerna setiap perkataan Sasuke, dia benar! Seharusnya aku tak boleh terpuruk hanya karena cinta. Seharusnya aku bersyukur karena Tuhan telah memberitahukanku Naruto yang sebenarnya. Seharusnya aku tak boleh menyerah. Bukankah hidupku masih panjang?

"Kau mengerti maksudku kan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih Sasuke.."

"Berterima kasihlah pada Tuhan dan minta maaflah pada-Nya" jawab Sasuke bijak.

Kemudian dia mengelus kepalaku dan menghapus air mataku. Aku merasa hatiku begitu hangat.

.

.

.

Kini hidupku sudah seperti semula lagi. Walaupun terkadang perasaanku tentang Naruto sering muncul, aku selalu menganggap dia hanya masa laluku saja.

Aku mengizinkan dia bahagia dengan orang lain, seperti kata Sasuke. Sekarang hati dan pikiranku juga mulai tenang, berkat kekuatan Tuhan pastinya.

"Sakura…"

"Eh Hinata, ada apa?" tanyaku saat aku menengok kebelakang.

"Begini, a-aku mau minta maaf kepadamu. Gara-gara aku, hu-hubungan kamu dengan Naruto harus kandas. Maafkan aku Sakura…" Hinata menunduk untuk menahan airmatanya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Aku meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Hinata, sudahlah… aku tak menyalahkanmu.." jawabku tersenyum.

Hinata menunjukkan wajahnya yang berlinang airmata padaku.

"Aku mengharapkan kebahagiaan Naruto, dan Naruto bahagia bersamamu. Jadi, buatlah dia bahagia Hinata"

Hinata menatapku lekat-lekat, seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi bahagia.

"Tuh, kamu sudah ditunggu Naruto" Aku menunjuk kearah gerbang sekolah, tempat Naruto berdiri sekarang.

Hinata menengok sejenak, lalu kembali menatapku dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Te-terima kasih Sakura, _hiks_…" ujar Hinata.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis begitu, masa ketemu Naruto matanya sembab" hiburku.

Hinata mengelap air matanya dan sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Kemudian dia berlari kearah Naruto, Naruto sempat melihat kearahku dan aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan sekolah dengan tangan saling berpaut.

"Sakura, kenapa Naruto jalan bareng Hinata?" tanya Ino yang sudah berada dibelakangku bersama dengan Tenten.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau dan Naruto…"

"Kau benar Tenten, aku sudah putus dengannya seminggu yang lalu"

"Sakura, kenapa kau tidak memberitau kami?" Ino menatapku sedih.

"Tidak apa _pig_, aku tak ingin kalian ikut sedih. Lagipula aku menginginkan dia bahagia. Dan dia lebih bahagia bersama dengan yang lain. Untuk itu aku melepaskannya. Bukankah itu baru namanya cinta sejati?"

"Ternyata kamu sudah dewasa ya, Sakura" ucap Tenten.

"Hahaha.. seseorang yang mengajariku" tuturku saat melihat Sasuke menatap kearahku ketika lewat didepan gerbang sekolah.

Dia tersenyum lembut dan aku membalas senyumannya. Kemudian Sasuke berlalu dari gerbang sekolah.

"Baiklah, untuk merayakan putusnya hubungan Sakura dan Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita makan di McD? Tenang, aku yang teraktir" ujar Ino.

"Setuju! Ayo!" Tenten dengan semangat menarik tanganku dan Ino menjauh dari sekolah.

"Hahahahaha, ada-ada saja kalian ini" jawabku.

**_Aku bersyukur dengan apa yang kudapat sekarang ini…_**

**_Terima kasih Tuhan…_**

**_Terima kasih Sasuke…_**

**_Dan… Terima kasih.. Cinta…._**

~[Owarimasu]~

**A/N: **

**Krik krik krik..**

**Hehehe jelek yah? Gak tersentuh ya? Yaaah sudah Fuji duga kalau tulisan Fuji gak dapet feel-nya ._.b**

**Kemaren Fuji bilangnya kalo fic ini akan selesai dalam 3 chapter, ternyata meleset! Hehehe maaf yah reader's m(_ _)m**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman Fuji sendiri :P #eaaa**

**Sambil nulis cerita ini, Fuji keinget dengan –ehem- orang itu hahaha. Puisinya juga Fuji yang buat ^^ yaah Fuji juga gemar buat puisi tapi kalo lagi mood aja hehehe..**

**Mungkin reader's bertanya-tanya, kok Sakura gak jadian sama Sasuke, sih? Hehehe abis kalo Sakura jadian sama Sasuke butuh jalan cerita lagi. Waktu nulis ini aja otak Fuji udah mentok =.,=**

**Terus juga kalo ujung-ujungnya Sakura jadian sama Sasuke jadi gak seru doong, jadi mudah ketebak didepannya. Fuji suka cerita yang akhirnya nge-gantung nyahahahaha XDD**

**Oh iya, Fuji sedikit bermasalah dengan tulisan Fuji sendiri. Fuji merasa kalo tulisan Fuji ini kata-katanya terlalu kaku. Fuji suka iri sama para author yang tulisannya itu enak buat dibaca dan gak kaku macam Fuji. Jadi maklumin tulisan Fuji ya, reader's ^^'**

**Spesial thank's Fuji berikan kepada teman sekelas Fuji yang bernama Galuh Putri ^^**

**Semoga lu suka yah, jam XDD. Yang kedua buat MISAGAFUMU yang selalu Fuji paksa buat baca tulisan Fuji yang sangat-sangat jelek banget. Yang ketiga untuk –ehem-orang itu yang sudah menginspirasi tulisan Fuji, meski sakit karena membuka luka lama lagi tapi Fuji senang karenasudah berhasil membuat cerita ini sampai tuntas J Dan yang terakhir makasih juga buat para reader's yang nunggu cerita Fuji, apalagi kalo di review hahahaha :D**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
